Beautiful Thieves
by xQueenxofxHeartsx
Summary: Gemini Stone is the 3rd metahuman on Amanda Wallers Task Force X. Captain Boomerang is Gem's only weakness and Waller is willing to do whatever it takes to harness her powers. Takes place before, during and after the SS movie. Boomerang/OC
1. Heaven Knows

_A/N - Hello and welcome! This is a Cap'n Boomerang/OC fic that will take place before, during and after the SS movie. It is rated M for a reason, there is sex, violence and language, so read at your own risk. Don't like? Don't read. This is my first plublished fanfic, so constructive criticism is always welcome! Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Heaven Knows

 _Oh oh heaven knows we belong way down below_

"Which brings us to our last metahuman," stated Amanda Waller, flipping the page of a large binder. "This is Gemini Stone," she said, pointing to the photo of the long wavy blonde hair, blue eyed beauty. She had a wicked smile that said _I know something you don't,_ and an intricate'J' tattoo on the side of her neck.

"She's a metahuman?" The admiral was skeptical.

"Don't let those sweet baby blues fool you," Waller replied. "She is the most versatile and vindictive metahuman we've encountered so far. Quantum Phasing is the technical term, and I'm not just talking about walking through walls. While in her intangible state she is no longer affected by gravity, the elements, hell she doesn't even need to breathe."

"She's another one of Joker's girls?" The admiral asked while pointing to the 'J' tattoo on her mugshot.

"Her parents were murdered by the Joker when she was 15. She was found naked lying in a pool of their blood, the J already tattooed on her neck. It was never proven, but it's rumoured that she went to the Joker and begged him to do it."

"She wanted her parents dead?"

Waller scoffed, "Miss Stones's parents were both top surgeons in their respective fields, her mother a gynecologist and her father and cardiologist. Stone was 13 when her 'abilities' started to manifest, and her parents were terrified. Her mother thought that it might have been caused by her menstrual cycle, and preformed an illegal hysterectomy when Stone was only 15 years old.

The two men at the table shifted uncomfortably. Waller took another bite of her meal before continuing.

"We believe that is what put Stone over the edge,she went to the Joker with a deal. She sold her soul to the Devil himself to be free of her overbearing parents." Waller laughed, "One could only assume that the Joker would have jumped on such an opportunity. She's the only one of his goons that is literally untouchable."

"If she's so untouchable, how did you get your dirty hands on her?

Waller gave a smug smile as she leaned forward to turn to the last page in the binder. She double tapped the mug shot of the scruffy looking man with a gold capped tooth smile.

"George "Digger" Harkness, also know as Captain Boomerang, just so happens to be Miss Stone's personal kryptonite. They met just over a year ago, became partners in crime then fell in love. Harkness was caught robbing a diamond exchange, we put a nanite explosive in his neck, and threatened to blow his head off if she was anything less than cooperative."

"So she came willingly?"

"There were a few hiccups," Waller conceded. "But in the end, she saw things my way."

* * *

1 month earlier...

Gemini Stone stared blankly at the steel door to her personal 6x8 cement cell. Waller said that her 'Taskforce X' would be housed in a max security prison in the middle of a Louisiana swamp, but did they really think she would stay put? First they blackmailed her to this god forsaken dump by threatening to blow her boyfriend (not the fun way), then she was forced to endure a strip search by a gang of the most perverted correctional officers. To top it off, she was now in a uncomfortably hot jumpsuit that was the most hideous shade of orange.

Her cell was bare except for a small cot with a thin grey blanket, a small toilet and sink and a surveillance camera in the corner. She glanced up at the camera and curled her plump lips in disgust, thinking of the pigs who might get off watching her use the facilities provided. With a huff, she decided that she had enough of playing nice. It was time to find Digger.

Gem closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She began to feel the familiar tingle of her solid form slowly fading with the particles around her. When she felt the weightlessness of zero gravity, she opened her eyes. She floated toward the steel door and slowly pushed her spectral face through the door. She glanced left and right and was grateful to find that no guard was roaming the quiet unit. Unsure of where to go, she followed her gut and headed right, staying close to the prison cells in case she needed to hide.

Her heart beat accelerated when she heard a familiar high pitched cackle, and moved faster towards the sound. She stopped suddenly when she came upon an open area that had a large chain link fence with barbed wire on top. In the middle of the fence was a mobile jail cell, which was the current 'home' of her friend Harley Quinn. A huge smile broke on Gems face, J was going to be thrilled to hear that she'd found Harls! Harley had been missing for the last two months, J had assigned Gem and Digger to find the scumbags who had a hand in her disappearance. Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown when she realized that Harley was surrounded by at least a dozen guards, each of whom had their rifles aimed at her head. It looked like the captain, Griggs, was trying to talk to her, but Gem was unable to make out what was being said. Harley looked a little worse for wear, she had lost weight, her hair was stringy and had lost its usual luster. Gem would find a way to get to Harley, let her know that help would be on the way. Using the current situation to her advantage, Gem glided pass the guards, to the other side of the prison. Half way across the open sector, Gem glanced back to Harley's cell and made eye contact. Harley gave Gem a quick wink before turning her attention back to Griggs, letting out another hair raising cackle.

This side of the penitentiary looked exactly the same as where she came from. Just as she thought she was going to have to look in each individual cell, she heard Digger yelling at the top of his lungs and banging against his cell door.

"Where is she?! I 'ave my rights! Let me outta here!"

Gem approached his cell and popped her head through the door. Her face appeared inches in front of Digger's, she gave him a large grin as his eyes widened in surprise. He was wearing the same ugly orange jumpsuit, but the sleeves were tied around his hips, leaving his upper body bare.

"Jesus fuck darl' I told y'not to appear just like that!" Digger exclaimed while holding a hand to his chest.

"You know how much I love to scare you," she hummed back, licking her lips as she stared at the deep V on his lower abs. "Every time I think you couldn't possibly get any hotter…" she trailed off, waving her arms towards him as if it would explain all.

Digger smirked and held his arms out wide while taking a step back. Once fully in his cell, Gem shifted back into solid form and leaped into Digger's warm embrace. The top of her head came just below his chin. He tilted his head to kiss the top of hers and inhaled the scent of her coconut shampoo.

"I missed y'my lil' Gemstone," he whispered while giving her a tight squeeze.

Gem lifted her head from his strong chest and rolled her eyes at him. "We were separated for maybe two hours," she reminded him.

"Longest two 'ours of my life."

Gem let out a short laugh then brought her hands behind his head and pulled him toward her. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Digger moved his hands down from her waist to her butt, giving each cheek a hard squeeze before easily picking her up. Gem instantly wrapped her legs tightly around his hips rubbing her heated core against his hardening bulge. Digger groaned, moving one hand from her bum to the back of her head. He gripped her hair pulling her closer, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of her open mouth, slipping his tongue inside. The orange jumpsuit suddenly became suffocating, Gem lowered her arms from around Digger's neck to unzip. She removed her arms from the sleeves, letting the top half of the ugly prison garb fall to her hips.

Breaking the kiss, his burning gaze lowered to her exposed torso as he ran his fingers lightly up her tanned stomach to her voluptuous chest. Gem let out a soft sigh as he began to trail kisses from her neck down to the valley between breasts. Digger moved his hand to push her lacy red bra down, then came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong?" She groaned in frustration.

"We have a bloody audience," he spat while motioning to the surveillance camera with his head.

"So? It's never been a problem before." She began to grind her pelvis against his, trying to get his attentions back.

He gripped her hips hard, stopping her wanton movement. "I don't want these fuckin' scumbags lookin' at ya." He pushed Gem up against the wall covering her body with his, lips pressing against her ear. "The only scumbag that gets to see y'naked is me."

"That ain't true anymore more mate." Both Gem and Digger turned their heads to the steel door. The small window was open and Griggs was staring back. "Me and the boys got to see every bit of you, didn't we hotness?"

Gem scowled back at Griggs before turning her attention back to Digger. He was still holding her up against the wall, his chest pressed firmly against hers, a questioning look in his eye. "They strip searched me," she explained quietly.

"They fuckin' did what?!" Diggers fingers pressed painfully into her exposed hip bones. The look in his eyes was murderous as he set Gem down and turned toward the opening door.

Gem placed a gentle hand on Digger's shoulder while Griggs sauntered into the cell with 5 more men trailing behind him. "It's fine Digger, I shifted so they wouldn't be able to touch me."

Digger relaxed slightly with that knowledge, but his hands were still tightly clenched.

Griggs was now standing directly in front of them. His eyes remaining glued to Gem's breasts while speaking to Digger. "Your girl has amazing tits Harkness, nice ass too. The boys and I have a wager going. How many fingers can I get into that pussy?" To drive his point home, Griggs then brought his hand up to his lips, making a peace sign with his fingers and waggling his tongue between them.

Gem let out a defeated sigh as she watch Digger raise his fist and punch Griggs square in the jaw. She didn't even attempt to stop him. She knew how he was, it didn't bother her when people disrespected her, but it always seemed to bother him.

The remaining guards jumped into action and attacked Digger with their batons while Griggs recovered. Blood dribbled down his chin from where his lip has been split. "You just assaulted an officer, Harkness. Now you get to experience first hand what happens when you break the rules around here." He turned his gaze back to Gems breasts. "Same goes for you hotness. You leave your cell again or piss me off in anyway, your boy here is going to get his ass beat. However, if you got down on your knees, I could be persuaded to go easy on him."

Gem watched with a blank face as the guards overpowered Digger and began to take turns punching and kicking him. Griggs was trying to make her break, it was going to take a lot more than a few lewd comments or idle threats.

Glancing at Griggs, she noticed that he was watching his men, a slight smile on his face. She quickly moved into action and used her full body weight to pushed Griggs against the wall while shifting her arm to its phantom like form, shoving it through his chest. "Now now Griggsy, you and your boys need to play nice or else someone might end up getting hurt," she sneered at him.

Griggs let out a yelp when he felt pain around his heart. His eyes wide as saucers as he looked down at his chest. The other guards abruptly stopped beating on Digger and started towards Gem. Griggs let out another painful yelp and the pain intensified around his heart the closer his men got. "Stop! Stop! Do NOT come any closer," he practically begged. For the first time he looked Gem in the eyes, "the fuck are you doing to me?"

"Now y'done it mate," Digger taunted, he had picked himself up and was now leaning against the wall. Judging from the smirk on his lips, the guards hadn't hurt him that bad. "Now y'get to experience what it's like to be on Gemstone's shit list."

Gem gave Griggs a sickly sweet smile and batted her eyelashes at him. "My thumb is currently pushing on your aortic valve. Doesn't feel so great does it?" Griggs groaned in pain when she pushed her thumb on it a little harder. "Imagine what it would feel like if my whole hand was suddenly wrapped around your putrid heart?"

Gem watched in satisfaction as his Adam's apple bobbed, pain clearly written all over his loathsome face. "Alright, alright. They stopped, let go," he barked.

"You got a cell phone on you Griggsy?" He hesitated for a moment before nodding. He reached his hand into one of the many pockets on his vest and slowly pulled out his phone. "Lets see what kind of dirty surprises you have on here." Looking through his pictures,she found there was a ridiculous amount of Harley photos. Looking up from the phone, she raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "got a thing for my Harley Girl? I know someone who won't be happy to hear that."

"Don't be jealous hotness, take off your clothes and I'll be happy to take your picture too," he leered back. A low growl escaped Diggers lips, Gem glanced at him quickly, giving him a look that said _stay put_. Griggs' comment was rewarded with another push on his heart, a painful groan slipping through his lips.

"You just don't know when to quit,do you Griggsy?" Gem was now looking through his contact list when she finally found what she was looking for. She hit the send button and put the phone on speaker. Griggs looked at her, confusion and panic written all over his face. He was unsure of who she was calling, but from the smug look on her face, he knew it wasn't good for him.

"This better be important Captain," the voice of Amanda Waller spat.

Gem watched in satisfaction as the Guard Captain's face paled considerably. "Oh it's very important Amanda," Gem mocked.

"Escaping already Stone?" Waller asked sounding bored. "Here I thought you liked your boy toy in one piece."

"No escaping today, just calling to set a few things straight before we start decorating our new suite." Gem turned her attention to Digger. He was bleeding slightly from the head and his left eye was beginning to darken, but still looked sexy as hell. She blew him a kiss, and he winked back.

"You and Harkness are criminals Miss Stone," Waller seethed. "You are in prison, you are both serving triple life sentences. You don't get to make rules or set things straight, I do."

Ignoring Wallers comments, Gem began to make her demands. "First off, you are going to tell Marky Mark and his Funky Bunch to back the fuck off." Griggs began to protest, but immediately fell silent when he felt another one of her finger press into his heart. "Next, I want my clothes back. This nasty orange colour is clashing with my tan." Digger laughed. "Lastly, we want books or magazines or something to pass the time. Oh, and I'm staying in Digger's cell."

"I'm not sure you understand me Stone," Waller sounded really pissed. "You are in no position to make any demands."

"It seems that we are at an impasse then," Gem forced out a fake sigh. "I guess I'll just have to go to the World Bank in Washington, enter the downstairs west vault, slash the throats of the 3 security personnel on duty and steal the contents of deposit box 11376." Gem made her voice sound like this was the last thing she wanted to do, but in reality nothing would make her happier at this moment to bring the bitch down a peg.

There was a moment of silence before Waller spoke again. "You leave Belle Reve and I'll blow his head off faster than you can say kangaroo." If Gem thought Waller was pissed before, that was nothing compared to the venom dripping of every word from the woman's mouth now.

"My cooperation is guaranteed with these simple demands," Gem tsked. "You blow his head off and there is nothing stopping me from destroying not only your entire operation and career, but your life."

There was another moment of silence before Waller gave a terse, "do as she says Griggs." Waller promptly hung up the phone and it took all of Gem's will power to not throw her first up in the air in celebration. She had to keep up her façade of cool as a cucumber.

Gem turned her attention back to Griggs. "You and your little Apple Dumpling Gang are going to leave us alone from now on right?" she questioned while nodding her head. Griggs copied her movements, confirming her request. "I want my clothes back today as well." She slowly removed her hand from his chest, and held out his phone to him.

Griggs let out a sigh of relief before grabbing the phone from her hand and ordering his men out of the cell. "Crazy fucking bitch," he muttered as the steel door slammed shut.

Gem walked towards Digger and pressed her body against his. She moved a hand to cup his face."Okay?" She asked softly.

"Never better," he replied, his grin so wide she could see his gold capped tooth. "Y'know I always crack a fat when y'take control like that." As if to prove a point he grabbed her hips and rubbed his erection against her abdomen.

"I did something real naughty Captain. You might have to spank me," she whispered as she linked her hands behind his head. Digger raised an eyebrow and stared down at her expectantly. Gem brought her lips directly to his ear licking the shell, a shiver running up his spine as she did so. "Texted Frosty with our location, found Quinn, we're getting the fuck out of here," she spoke so fast and low , so that the surveillance camera wouldn't pick it up.

Digger face remained neutral as she told him what she'd done. He promptly picked her up and dropped her on the sorry excuse of a bed. "You are so fuckin' sexy," he grinned down at her. "I'm gonna show these root rats how to properly fuck a woman. Yer screams are gonna haunt these corridors for weeks." He continued to tell her the things he wanted to do to her body, removing his clothing as he did.

Gem's mouth went dry when he was finally nude before her, his thick cock rock hard and shining with pre-cum. She lifted her bum off the thin mattress and shimmied her own jumpsuit down her lean thighs. She threw the unwanted garment over his shoulder, at the surveillance unit. Her movements ceased when Digger moved to kneel between her legs, his large hands digging into her hip bones. Gem bit her lip hard to preventing a moan from escaping as his hot tongue began to lick up her body starting just above her public bone. She ran her delicate fingers from his shoulders down his chest towards his abs. Besides his cock, his abs were her favorite part to touch. His breath hitched against the top of her breast when her fingers slow traced the deep V on his lower abs.

Digger moved one hand behind her back and all but tore the hooks of her bra apart, throwing it behind his shoulders once unhinged. His eyes darkened as he looked at her now bare chest, now longer caring if Griggs or anyone else could see her. She belonged to him, mind, body and soul. He brought his mouth down to her breast, relishing the sounds she made when his tongue made contact with her pink nipple. Her moans grew louder as his other hand slid down her body, running his thick index finger down her panty covered slit.

"Don't tease me Digger," she wined as she moved her soft hands lower to wrap around his cock.

"Wouldn't dream of it luv." His reply brought butterflies to her stomach. He didn't call her 'love' often, but when he did, the butterflies always came. They had met just over a year ago, their supposed one nighter turned into something more. Neither had said those three little words out loud, but both knew each couldn't and wouldn't live without the other. Moving her panties to the side, he easily slipped his index finger inside her wet need, and brought his thumb to her clit,rubbing in slow clockwise circles. "Fuck yer so wet," he groaned into her neck before biting hard.

Gem was seeing stars, her entire body was burning with unrelenting desire for release. Digger had added another finger to her tight opening and was expertly bringing Gem to her peak. Just as she was about to topple over the edge, his movements stopped and he removed his fingers completely. Gem whimpered, then moved her head to glare up at his smug face, "I swear to God Digger if your dick isn't inside me in the next 5 seconds I will…OH FUCK!" Her angry threat turned into an appreciative moan as Digger slammed his cock into her.

"Sorry what was that sweetheart?" he asked in arrogant satisfaction. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he continued to slam fiercely into her. "Yer threats mean nothin darl', y'know my fat cock is the only thing that makes yer sweet little cunt purr." She gave another high pitched cry, affirming what he was saying. He could feel her walls starting to tremble around him, he knew she was close. "Scream for me darl'," he demanded before biting down hard on her left breast.

Gem complied, screaming his name at the top of her lungs as her body began to shatter. Her inner muscles squeezed him just right but his pace never faltered as he helped her ride out her orgasm. He began to kiss back up her neck when he felt her returning back to him. She opened her eyes and gave him a sated smile, their hips slowing to a more leisurely pace. "Alright there darl'? Not quitting on me yet are yeah?" He panted while placing kisses on her neck.

Gem let out a little laugh as she pulled his face up to meet hers. She brought her hands to his chest and began to push him sideways. He allowed her to roll them so that she was now on top of him, straddling his stomach. She smirked down at him, running her hands up and down his defined chest. "Oh my dear Captain," she purred. "We're just getting started."


	2. Break the Ice

Chapter 2: Break the Ice

 _Got my body spinning like a hurricane, and it feels like you got me going insane_

One year ago…

Gem sat in the LAX first class lounge, lazily drumming her pink finger nails on the bar's counter. She had spent the last week in LA doing business for J, and was more than ready to go back home to Gotham. LA was nice, the shopping was fantastic and she knew Harley would love the new gold dress she'd bought for her. But there was always something nice about going home.

"Another drink Miss?" Gem was drawn from her thoughts by the smiling red headed barmaid, Samantha.

"Yes, that would be great," Gem smiled back. Samantha poured another glass of merlot and placed it in front of Gem. "Thanks."

"No problem sweetie, not a fan of flying?" Gem wasn't surprised by the question; this was her fourth glass after all.

Gem smiled sheepishly at the cute barmaid, "That obvious huh?" The red head nodded sympathetically. Gem let of a quiet sigh and began to wrap a strand of her strawberry blonde hair around her finger. "Never been a big fan of flying, I think it might be the lack of control, you know?"

"Where are you flying to?"

"Home. Gotham," Gem clarified when she received a questioning look.

"Oh! I've never been there. Isn't it scary with all the crime and madmen running around? I heard The Joker escaped Arkham again and convinced his own psychiatrist to run away with him." The barmaid looked genuinely concerned for the young blonde's wellbeing.

Gem couldn't help but laugh. She played a big role in The Jokers escape from Arkham; she had also committed numerous other crimes in the name of the madman. If Samantha knew even half the things she'd done in her short life, the redhead would probably piss her pants! "There is a lot of crime," Gem responded, "but Gotham will always be my home. I live in a really nice area, a long ways away from the Narrows, and I've got really great…people." She struggled to find the right word to describe J, Harley and Frost. They were almost like family, she would do anything for them, and she knew that the feelings were reciprocal. Even J, unpredictable as he was, had never let her down.

"Boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend, too busy for romance," Gem tried to hide the bitterness in her tone. There had been a boyfriend once. His name was Josh, he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and amazing cheek bones. He was one of J's lower level thugs, and despite J's warning, she started a relationship. Two weeks into it, Josh got word of her abilities, they had a big fight which ended with him calling her an abomination. He broke her heart, so she broke his neck. She was surprised by J's reaction, he gave her a simple _I told you so_ , and ordered his right hand man, Johnny Frost, to clean up the evidence. She had never disregarded J's warnings again.

The other problem was The Joker himself. There were very few people who would stick around once they found out who Gem's surrogate father was. She had met J five years ago when she was only fifteen years old. He had helped her through so many things, showed her a world of infinite possibilities, a world where she didn't need to be afraid of who or what she was. He really was like a father to her, or at the very least, a really really crazy uncle.

Samantha had asked Gem another question, but it went completely unheard when Gem noticed a newcomer saunter into the lounge. The first thing she noticed was how big he was, at least 6'1 and easily 200lbs of muscle. He wore a dark green tank top that showed off a pair of impressive biceps and dark blue jeans. She briefly wondered if he was as big underneath those jeans, but quickly pushed away the thought. His brown Mohawk and facial hair was not something Gem normally found attractive, but this man seemed to have the whole package down. Just looking at him made her weak in the knees.

Realizing that she had been staring at the man for far too long, she turned her attention back to Samantha. "Sorry, what did you say?" Gem asked in a slight daze.

Samantha gave her a knowing look then walked away to help another customer at the other end of the bar.

"Aren't yea a little young to be drinkin', Jailbait?" An Aussie voice drawled beside her.

A jolt of excitement traveled all the way down to her nether regions when she heard his voice. Dear god, he's Australian too. She knew there was no hope of boarding her plane with dry panties now. She turned in her swivel chair to face him head on. He may be sexy as sin, but she wasn't going to lose her head over some guy.

She was about to give her typical not interested reply, when the words got stuck in her throat. He was even better looking up close. His crystal blue eyes were staring right back at her, a playful smile on his lips. She couldn't help but return his smile with one of her own. "So what if I am? Are you going to stop me?" she replied playfully.

His grin grew wider and she saw that one tooth was capped in gold. "Nah, darl'," he dismissed the idea, "was gonna ask if I could join ya."

She gave him a nod of approval. "Are you sure? Wouldn't want to be a bad influence on you," she teased.

He laughed as he sat beside her, motioning for the barmaid. Gem watched him out of the corner of her eye as he ordered a pint. Samantha brought him his order and sent her a wink as she walked away again. Gem watched the Aussie take a sip, then grimace. "Yanks don't know what good beer is, this tastes like piss." Gem raised an eyebrow as he took a large swig from his glass. He turned to look at her, "y'don't waste beer darl', no matter how shite it is."

"Did you just get here from Australia?" She asked turning her body again to face him. Her knee brushed his as she turned, and she tried to ignore the jolt she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Fresh off the boat darl'," he confirmed. "Got another 5 hour flight ahead of me."

"Where are you heading?"

"Gotham."

Her heart sped up at his answer. "I hear Gotham's a dangerous place, what would possess you to head out there?"

"Got a contract out there." His answer was deliberately vague.

Gems stomach dropped. His words were typical Gotham street slang for _'none of your damn business.'_ She looked at him closely, and everything seemed to click into place. Of course he was a thug, the guy was huge. One punch from him would probably land you in the hospital for a month. She felt stupid for not realizing this as soon as he walked in, blame it on the alcohol, she sang in her head. Maybe J hired him, she thought hopefully. She quickly dashed her hopes aside however; J wasn't one to recruit outside of Gotham. Mentally shaking her head she decided it didn't matter, Gotham was huge, the chances of see him again were slim and none. She just really hoped it wasn't Maroni or Penguin who had brought him here, J would have her head for fraternizing with the enemy.

His deep Aussie drawl brought her back to reality. "Where y'heading darl'?"

"Also Gotham," she responded, giving him a coy smile.

"Today must be my lucky day then," his gin widened as he held out his hand. "Name's Digger."

She hesitated for a moment, contemplating if she should give him her real name. "Gemini Stone," she conceded, knowing he would find out her real name anyways if he was in fact involved in Gotham's underbelly. She slid her small hand to grip his much bigger one and shook it. She wondered if he could feel the same spark as she did when they touched. She watched his face closely when she told him her name, there was no flash of recognition in his face, and she internally sighed in relief.

"A pleasure Miss Stone," he brought her hand up to meet his surprisingly soft lips. Her entire body flushed when his eyes seemed to stare right down to her non-existent soul.

She was thankfully save from making a stuttering fool of herself when a voice came over the intercom to announce that boarding for Gotham would commence for first class guests in 5 minutes. Digger let go of her hand, turning back to his beer and downing the contents in one breath. Gem handed Samantha her Black Amex card when the barmaid came over to settle the bill. After signing for her drinks she slipped the receipt in her purse, while Digger handed a $50 telling her to keep the change. Gem stood from her chair and began to straighten out her pink off the shoulder blouse, but quickly placed her hands on the bar when all four glasses of wine seemed to go straight to her head.

Digger was at her side, wrapping one enormous hand around her upper arm, the other at her hip. "Easy does it darl'," he laughed while steadying her.

She turned slightly and placed her hand on his chest, and looked up at him. Her head only came up to just below his chin, and she briefly wondered what it would feel like if he held her close. "Thanks," her words were slightly slurred, and she frowned at herself. She didn't feel THAT drunk.

He offered his arm to her and she took it without hesitation. She didn't want to look like a bigger fool and face plant on the way to their gate. He led her slowly to the appropriate terminal, glancing at her now and then to make sure she was okay. Gem's heart swelled a little at his fussing and tried really hard not to get too comfortable tucked into his side. She scolded herself for not schooling her emotions better, she barely new this guy, and for all she knew, he could be the next target on J's kill list. No matter how sweet or sexy this guy was, if J told her to end him, she would obey without question.

Once in line at the flight counter, Gem let go of Digger to grab her ticket. Digger kept close to Gem as he retrieved his own ticket. Once cleared by the man at the desk, Digger offered his arm to Gem once again and led her down the ramp towards the plane. The male flight attendant greeted them with a radiant smile and asked to see their tickets.

"You're sitting in the first two seats on the left," he walked a few steps to lead them to their seats. "My name is Peter and I'll be taking care of first class this evening, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Gem looked up at Digger in surprise when Peter walked back to the plane door to greet the next set of travellers.

"Looks like today really is my lucky day," Digger grinned down at her.

Gem snorted in reply and took her seat next to the window, placing her purse under the seat. Digger sat down beside her, letting his long legs stretch out in front of him. Gem couldn't help but stare, it was like her whole body was screaming to be touched by his. Her gaze came back up to his face and she flushed slightly when she realized Digger had caught her staring.

They remained in comfortable silence while the plane slowly filled up. Peter had come by with a drink menu, Digger had ordered another beer and Gem ordered a glass of scotch. Digger raised an eyebrow at her, and Gem gave him a look, daring him to say something. Digger remained quiet shaking his head in amusement.

After the entirely way too long safety demonstration that no one paid attention to, the plane began to taxi to the proper runway. Gem took another sip of her scotch and dug her nails into the arm rest. Take off and landings were her least favourite part. Digger noticed her uneasy movements and placed a gently hand on top of hers. Gem jumped slightly, startled from the sudden touch.

"Y'can hold my hand if your scared," he whispered, trying not to bring attention to her obvious distress.

"I'm not scared," she hissed at him. "Statistics prove that most crashes occur during take off or landing."

Digger raised his hands up in surrender placing them back on his own arm rest, looking at her like he knew she was lying. The plane began to speed up, and with a quiet whimper she quickly grabbed his hand, entwined her fingers with his and squeezed tight. To his credit he didn't laugh or make fun of her, he continued to look forward and squeezed her hand back. Gem felt oddly at peace when he began to trace slow circles with his thumb on her hand, she had only know him for a few hours, but it was already beginning to feel like they'd known each other for years. The way he picked up on her discomfort and how he was quick to comfort her also made her feel uneasy. What if he really was hired by Penguin or some other rival? Sure he was sexy and her body ached for his attention, but she was by no means willing to give up everything she worked so hard for, in return for a silly Shakespearean romance.

She was drawn away from her moral dilemma by the flight captain announcing that they had reached cruising altitude, and it was now safe to remove the seatbelt. She turned her attention to the big Aussie beside her, surprised to find that he was staring back at her, a rather serious expression on his face.

"Everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

Digger blinked twice, as if coming out of a daze. Perhaps he was having a similar dilemma as she was only moments prior. He gave her a quick smile before taking another swig of his beer. "Everything's great darl'."

Noticing that their hands were still entwined, Gem quickly tried to extract her hand from his. "We're at cruising altitude now, you don't need to hold my hand anymore," she explained to him when he squeezed her hand tighter, refusing to let go.

He leaned down toward her, his mouth inches from her ear, "maybe I don't wanna let go." Gem tried in vain to stop from blushing, then tried to hide it by turning to head to take another sip of her drink. Before the glass could reach her lips Digger moved a finger underneath her chin and pulled her face back to his. "Yer even more beautiful when y'blush," he murmured softly, his eyes slightly more dilated.

"Are you always this forward with women you've met at an airport bar?" She teased, trying to eliminate the tension between them. If he didn't stop looking at her with _those_ eyes soon, she would be the newest inductee to the mile high club.

Thankfully the tension left as he laughed. He leaned back in his seat, finishing off his beer, motioning for Peter to bring another. "So what brings you to Gotham?"

It didn't escape Gem's notice that he avoided her question, but decided it wasn't a big enough deal to press the issue. "I live there," she relied, giving him a cheeky smile.

Both of his eyebrows rose at her admission. "Y'live there," he repeated. "I thought you were just complaining about how dangerous it was there."

"It is dangerous. I love it."

He continued to give her a disbelieving look. "And what exactly do you do there."

"I own a few businesses," keeping her answer simple. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Of course ya do." She could tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't believe her. He gave her another look over, trying to size her up. "Alright darl' its killing me, how old are you really?"

She smiled at the suspicious look on his face, then mouthed the word _twenty_ to him, not wanting the flight attendant, who was bringing her alcohol, to hear her admission.

His face fell slightly, "fuck, you really are jailbait."

Gem gave an indignant snort. "By definition, I stopped being Jailbait two years ago. Why how old are you?"

He gave her an uncomfortable look, "older than you."

She could feel his hand begin to loosen its grip on hers, and to her horror it made her panic. She tightened her grip on his, forcing him to look at her. "It's not a big deal," she tried to sound nonchalant, "just a bit of fun yea?"

He looked down at their entwined hands, examining the way her perfectly manicured nails pressed slightly into the back of his hand. When he looked back to her face, a sly grin was on his lips. "Bit of fun?" He questioned.

The smile on her face grew when she realized what he was suggesting. "I'm not going to blow you in the lavatory if that's what you're getting at," she answered faking exasperation.

His grin grew impossibly wide. "So what about when we get off the plane?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She laughed and smacked his chest playfully with her free hand, then slowly began to drag it down towards his abdomen. She felt his hard muscles twitch underneath her hand as she did, making her clench her thighs together. She stopped her hand just below his navel; she bit her lip then looked up at him.

His eyes were blazing as he looked down at her. "Playin' with fire darl'," his deadly whisper sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you have a place to stay in Gotham?" she maintained eye contact, and refused to remove her hand from his lower abdomen.

"Got any good suggestions?" feigning ignorance to her offer.

"My bed," she answered boldly. The low growl that escaped from his chest made her mouth dry and the place between her thighs wet. The look in his eyes told her that if they weren't on a plane full of people, she would be naked and writhing under him that very moment.

"Here you are sir," Peter spoke, offering another beer to Digger. Gem quickly broke eye contact and removed her hand from his stomach, a blush creeping up her neck. Digger grumbled a weak thank-you and took the offered drink. He took a large swig before turning back to Gem.

He watched as she tried to stifle a yawn with her free hand, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "When was the last time y'got a decent nights sleep?"

"Before I came to LA, about a week ago," she replied in between another yawn. "I never get much sleep on business trips. But I usually get a few days off once I get back to Gotham to recuperate."

"Y'should rest," he gently commanded her while patting his bicep. He leaned closer to her then whispered, "I plan to keep ya up all night once we land."

She gave him a sleepy smile, too tired to give him any sort of reply. This expedition had taken much more effort than previous trips. She leaned towards him and placed her head on his offered bicep, it was rather warm considering how cold it was in the aircraft. Letting out a content sigh, she quickly fell into blissful slumber.


	3. GUY

_A/N Thank you for the kind reviews/PM's! Also thank you to all those who added this story to their alert/favorite! xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3: G.U.Y.

 _Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet_

"Dad I'm tired and hungry," Gem moaned into her fathers side. He was a tall slender man with short blond hair and a hook nose. He was wearing his hospital scrubs, which wasn't unusual for him. His arm was wrapped around her small body as he led her through the quiet halls of Gotham General. There was a distinct smell of bleach that made her stomach roll uncomfortably.

"I know pumpkin," he replied sympathetically. "We just need to find your mother, then we can go home." There was something in his voice that made her uneasy, her usually confident father sounded nervous.

He led her through a giant set of steel doors, into a surgical suite. She looked up at her father, confusion clear on her face. "Why are we here? Isn't Mother in her office?"

Before her father could reply to her, she felt a needle prick in the back of her neck. She tried to turn to see what was happening, but her father prevented her, bending down to sweep her into his arms. She rolled her head back and saw her mother disposing of the used sharp, gowned up for surgery. Panic hit her hard. She tried to focus her energy to phase out of her solid form, but found that her mind was too foggy to focus on the task.

"Daddy, what's happening," her voice was starting to slur and black spots stared to appear in front of her eyes. She was placed on the cold metal table and her arms were tied down.

"It's okay princess," her father tried to soothe her while brushing the hair out of her face. "We're going to fix you, it's going to be okay."

Fix her? What did that mean? She wasn't broken! Why couldn't her parents see that? A clear mask was placed over her mouth, the gas leaving an unpleasant taste on her tongue. She saw an unfamiliar head of short curly red hair, before everything faded away.

* * *

She woke from her nightmare with a slight jump. She raised her head quickly and looked around with wide eyes. The sound of twin engines roaring and the smell of canned air quickly helped her remember where she was. She let her shoulders sag in relief. It was just a dream. Her arm was feeling numb, the unpleasant pins and needles sensation was telling her to move her arm for better circulation. She frowned when she realized that someone was holding onto her hand. Her mind was instantly flooded with memories of Digger. Her eyes darted up to him, and found that he was watching her intently. She stared back into his eyes for a moment, then looked away. She slowly removed her hand from his, grateful that he hadn't asked about her abrupt wake up.

She stretched her arms up above her head trying to rid the cobwebs from her sleep filled mind. "Where are we?" She asked Digger, her voice slightly hoarse.

The plane suddenly jolted, and her body was pushed back into her seat as the planes reverse thrusts kicked in. "Just landed," he answered. She gave him an incredulous look. "Thought y'rather sleep through it," he shrugged.

She had slept through the entire flight. She threw him a grateful smile and relaxed back into her seat while the plane made its way to the gate. When they arrived at the gate, Gem grabbed her purse and all but ran off the plane, Digger close behind. He wrapped one hand around her slender waist as they made their way to baggage claim.

"Yer not going to have a million bags are y'darl'?" The concern it his voice made her laugh.

She stopped for a moment and looked at him seriously. "I just spent a week in LA, what do you think?" He gave an exaggerated groan. Gem laughed again and bumped her hip against his before walking again. "Don't be stupid. There is no way I would be carrying that many bags by myself. I had them couriered home."

Digger left he side momentarily when they arrived at baggage claim, Gem took the opportunity to dig through her purse to locate and turn on her cell. She quickly checked for any texts or voicemail and was happy to find neither. Maybe she would actually get a night to herself.

Digger returned with a large black duffle bag slung over his broad shoulder. "You sure you want to be bringin' home a stranger darl'? Not scared I'm into something kinky?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is the little Aussie not rising to the occasion?" She gave a quick glance towards his crotch feigning concern.

"Nothin' little down there," he growled. "I'll be happy to show you."

"Oh good," she grinned. "No worries then." She began to walk toward the exit, but stopped when she realized Digger wasn't following. She huffed and walked back, struggling not to stomp her feet. "Look handsome, if I didn't want you to come home with me, I wouldn't have asked. Besides, I've lived in Gotham my whole life, _you_ should be scared of what kind of kink _I'm_ into."

A wicked gleam appeared in his eye, and it almost made her regret saying that last part. He flung his free arm around her shoulders, pushing her towards the exit. "Let's go find us a cabbie then, so y'can show me all this kink yer into."

Gem shook her head and he gave her a confused look in return. She smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the airport. Once outside, there was a middle aged man dressed in a fine Armani suit waiting for them in front of a black Mercedes GLE.

"Good evening Miss Stone," the man addressed them, giving a slight bow to Gem. "Will it be the two of you?" The man sent a questioning glance to Digger while opening the door to the backseat.

"Hey Anthony," Gem greeted the older man with a kind smile. "I brought a friend," she felt stupid stating the obvious, but wasn't sure what else she could say. I just met this guy at the airport and I'm bringing him home for a good fuck? That didn't sound classy.

She nudged Digger towards the SUV, and he handed his bag to Anthony, who went to place it in the back. Gem followed the older man while Digger slid into the vehicle. "Could you maybe...not...mention this to the boss?" Gem asked, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her index finger.

"Of course Miss Stone," Anthony inclined his head while closing the trunk.

She beamed at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and climbing into the back. Anthony closed the door behind her, and walked to the driver side.

"What did ya say y'did again?" Digger looked at Gem suspiciously.

Gem opened her mouth to give him an ambiguous reply, when her cell rang. "Hold that thought," she replied while scrambling for her phone.

"Gem," was all she spoke when she placed the phone next to her ear.

"Welcome home Gemini," came the cool voice of Johnny Frost.

Gem rolled her eyes. Even after all this time, ever proper Johnny Frost refused to call her anything but Gemini. It was better than Miss Stone. "Hey Frosty! Did you miss me?"

"Of course," he replied deadpan.

She signed. Frost never showed or voiced any type of emotion either. If her self esteem wasn't already sky high, his lack of emotion toward her would have given her a complex by now. "It's 1:30 in the morning, I'm assuming this isn't a social call?"

"Boss wants to see you at 0900," he replied.

Gem's face fell. "I'm off the clock for the next 2 days," she hissed into the phone. Digger raised an eyebrow at her when she glanced in his direction."

"Things change," Frost explained still lacking any sort of emotion. She could imagine him shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "Who's your friend?"

Gem looked around the SUV suspiciously, looking for a camera or other type of recording device. "How the hell do you always seem to know fucking everything?" She growled into the phone.

"It's my job Gemini, you didn't answer my question."

"It's fine alright? Don't worry about it," she knew that answer wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

"Gemini." His voice hardened with warning. "I'm not cleaning up another one of your messes."

"It's not like that," she wined. "Just don't say anything, I'll tell him tomorrow okay?"

"0900, don't be late," Frost gave a curt reply before ending the call.

Gem signed as she placed her phone back into her purse. "Listen darl', if you have another bloke, it isn't a deal breaker." Gem turned her head to him in surprise as he spoke.

She laughed when she pieced together what he was trying to say. He had only heard half of the conversation, it probably sounded like she was trying to hide him from another lover. "I'm not involved with anyone. My boss just wants to see me in the morning."

"I thought y'owned your business?" Digger asked confused.

Gem really didn't want to head down that road. She didn't know him well enough to tell him the truth, but at the same time she didn't want to lie to him. "We have 6 hours before I need to get ready for my meeting." She moved so that her body was pushed against his, placing a hand on his inner thigh. "Do you really want to spend it by talking semantics of my work life?"

She gave him an expectant look, sliding her hand higher up his thigh. He took less than a second to make up his mind, sliding his arm behind her back, pulling her into his lap. She linked her fingers behind his neck, giving him a cheeky grin. He grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging her painfully towards his lips. Not wanting to waste time, she shoved her tongue into his hot mouth. Every single one of her senses was sent into overload, igniting a flame in her belly. She tasted hints of beer as she ran her tongue along his. A shiver ran up her spine when one large calloused hand slipped under her blouse, pressing on her lower back to bring her even closer to him. With a rock of her hips she was able to force a low moan from his lips.

He continued to assault her mouth with his own, his hands began to paw at her blouse, pushing the off the shoulder neckline further down to expose her white strapless bra. His lips left hers, trailing down her jaw line towards her neck and lower. She tossed her head back when his tongue slid along the apex of her neck and shoulder. Noticing her reaction, he then scraped his teeth along the same spot and bit down hard causing her to let out of cry of pleasure.

"Like it rough, do ya Gemstone?" He purred into her neck.

He wasn't the first genius to come up with that obvious nickname, but the way he said it made her head spin. He could call her whatever the fuck he wanted, so long as his lips, tongue and teeth remained on her body. "More," were the only words she could form, letting out another cry as he bit her neck again. He used his tongue to soothe the sting of his most recent bite, while bringing his hands up to cup her generous chest.

He was interrupted from his exploration by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "We've arrived Miss Stone," the driver announced nervously.

Gem snapped her neck up and blinked her eyes twice. She squinted her eyes while looking out the window, seeing the familiar 20 storey apartment building. She smacked the Aussie's hands away from her body, pulling her blouse up to its proper place. She shifted her hips, grinding her pelvis into his, his need for her very obvious. She brought her face close to his, ghosting her lips against his. "Lets go big boy," she whispered before biting down on his lower lip. She opened the door and hopped out quickly before he could retaliate.

She stumbled slightly towards the back of the SUV where Anthony was waiting. Digger came up behind her and made an audible slap on her rear. She yelped slightly, then started giggling. "Thanks mate," the Aussie slapped Anthony on the back before grabbing his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Will you be okay Miss Stone," Anthony asked, giving a wary glance towards Digger.

Gem laughed and nudged her shoulder against the older man. "It's fine, you know I'm a tough girl." She winked at him, then turned towards the main entrance.

The doorman was already holding one of the giant glass doors open when they climbed the few steps to the entrance. He was also impeccably dressed and bowed when Gem walked through the doors. Digger found it odd that two different men had bowed to Gem, but brushed it off as some weird Yankee thing. They walked through the luxurious lobby filled with gold, crystal and marble. There were deep red plush couches, mahogany tables throughout the lobby, and a grand 4 tiered diamond chandelier in the center. Digger let out a low whistle of appreciation as they walked towards the three large elevators. He was confused however, when she walked passed the elevators towards a small steel door with a hand print identification security system. She placed her hand on the scanner, which then opened the steel door to reveal a private elevator. She walked in, turned around and beckoned Digger to follow her with a perfectly manicured finger.

He followed her into the small space dumbfounded. "Y'live in the penthouse?" Digger questioned.

"What, because I'm a woman I can't have one?" She responded indignantly as they began to ascend to the top.

"Nah darl'," Digger moved close, placing his hands on her hips. "Bein' a woman ain't got nothing to do with it. Yer young, a place like this would have to cost at least 5 or 6 million."

She smirked up at him and placed her hands on his chest. She couldn't wait to tear his tank top off so she could see the rock hard muscles her hands were touching. "10 actually," she answered, correcting his estimation. "I made a really smart investment when I was 15," she offered in explanation.

The elevator doors opened, revealing her home. The look on Diggers face was priceless. She giggled as she took the hand of the gobsmacked Aussie, and pulled him out.

Her home was filled with the best money could buy. From the plush white carpeting to the diamond chandelier hanging over a marble dinner table big enough for at least 30 people. There was a black grand piano on a small stage in one corner of the room and the walkout balcony had a swimming pool and a jacuzzi. The cream and purple colour scheme gave a cozy feeling to the massive amount of space. Gem's favourite part was the view. The apartment complex was located on the outskirts of Gotham, and the large windows throughout the suite let her see the entire city. At night, Gotham gave an eerie glow that was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Shoes off," she snapped before Digger was able to step into the living room. He chucked, and took of his shoes, placing them beside her flip flops in front of the elevator. He followed her into the kitchen where she stood in front of the open refrigerator. She grabbed two bottles of beer, opening the first with a bottle opener and handing it to him. He accepted with a nod of his head, and took a large swig.

She watched him drink the amber liquid in fascination, watching the way his Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed. No one had ever made her feel the way he did, every movement, every sound he made, every look he gave her made her burn with unrelenting desire. She was unsure if she would see him again after tonight, but she was determined to extinguish the flames he had ignited in her.

He had finished more than half of the bottle when he finally looked at her. He could see the desire in her eyes, he placed the bottle on the counter, beckoning her towards him. She placed her own bottle down and walked towards him, an exaggerated swing in her hips as she did. She encircled her arms around his neck, and began to run her hands through his hair. He bent down to grab onto her thighs and lifted her up with ease, setting her on the counter top.

His mouth attacked her mouth again, running his tongue along her lips, she gave him access immediately. His kisses were like her favorite candy, she couldn't get enough. She moved her hand to the hem of his shirt, slowly sliding it up and off his body. He broke the kiss so that she could fully remove the article, tossing it behind as she stared at his now exposed torso. She licked her lips while she gazed at the most glorious set of hip cuts she had ever laid eyes on.

"If yer goin' to keep eye fuckin' me darl', at least let me do the same," he told her, amused by her reaction to seeing his body.

Gem blinked out of her trance and grinned. She grabbed the hem of her own blouse and all but ripped it off her body. She watched his face as she moved her hands behind her back, unfastening her bra and throwing it haphazardly behind her to join her blouse.

His eyes darkened when she exposed her breasts to him. He couldn't just look any longer, he needed to touch her, to taste her. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand, pulling her head to the side and began to bite and suck on her neck. He brought his other hand to cup her breast, pinching the pink nipple hard, forcing a moan from her lips. He left a trail of saliva as he moved downwards, he enclosed his lips over her other breast, lapping at the nipple. After giving equal attention to both of her luscious globes, he started to kiss further down. He moved his hands to the top of her jeans, undoing the button, as his hot tongue glided along her smooth stomach. He stopped his explorations, grabbing the sides of her jeans and tugged them down along with her underwear.

Gem never broke eye contact as he slowly removed her last piece of clothing. Her stomach somersaulted from his appreciative groan when he gazed at her most intimate place. She knew her bare lips would be glistening with need, he had wound her up from just kissing and touching her breasts, she was about to combust. She watched with bated breath as he moved his hands up her thighs, spreading them further apart the higher he got. Gem was pretty sure she had died and went to heaven the moment his talented tongue tasted her for the first time. He settled both of her legs over his strong shoulders and began to devour her whole.

"Oh fuck yes, just like that," she cried out when his tongue circled her clit. The feeling of his coarse facial hair between her sensitive thighs made her dizzy with need. She brought her hands down to run through his soft hair, gripping it tightly when he slipped a finger inside her opening and began to suck hard on her bundle of nerves. Here eyes rolled to the back of her head from the incredible feeling. "Please don't stop," she begged him. He slid another finger inside her tight channel, pumping them in and out, while holding her squirming hips still with his other hand. She cried out his name when she finally shattered. Her body spasmed in pleasure, and Digger continued to lick and suck her clit, prolonging her orgasm. When her body finally relaxed, he kissed the inside of each thigh before moving her jelly legs from his shoulders.

"Y'taste fuckin' fantastic." He gave her a cocky grin when he saw her dazed look. She beckoned him closer with a wiggle of her finger, planting a firm kiss on his lips when he complied. "Do y'got a franger?" he asked breaking the kiss.

"Huh?" It was the most intelligent reply she could come up with at the moment.

He sighed, snapping his fingers trying to remember what Americans called the damn things. "A rubber, naughty bag, raincoat, cock sock."

She blinked at him before it finally clicked. "Oh! Condom," she snorted at the names he had. "No, I don't. But I'm clean and don't have a uterus. So as long as you're clean, you can ride bareback."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to gauge if she was telling the truth or not. Deciding that it was worth the risk, he brought her mouth to his in another hard kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around his muscular body before muttering, "You're going to have to carry me to the bedroom. I can't feel my legs."

Laughing, he picked her up and headed in the direction she pointed to. She trailed lazy kisses along his neck and chest, while he easily carried her small frame into her bedroom. He wasn't surprised by the amount of pink in her room, from what he gathered, it seemed that was her favorite color. He stopped beside the bed, and Gem unraveled her legs from his hips, sliding down his body as her feet touched the ground. She gave him her million dollar smile as she undid the button on his jeans. Once unzipped, she pushed the jeans and his boxers down, pooling at their feet. She wrapped a hand around his impressive length, pushing away the uneasy feeling she had when she saw how big he actually was. She was by no means a blushing virgin, but she was still unsure if her body would be able to accommodate his girth.

Lost in her thoughts while stroking him, she didn't notice that he had placed his hands on her shoulders. She let out a surprised squeak when he roughly pushed her onto the bed, covering her body with his. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss while positioning himself at her entrance. Without warning, he thrust inside of her as deep as possible. She gasped in pain and surprise, while he groaned in pleasure. "So fuckin' tight," he grunted, pulling out and roughly pushing himself back in.

Her nails dug into his back and she took in deep breaths trying to calm her screaming muscles. She knew the moment she saw him fully naked, that sex with him would be painful, but it could also be incredibly pleasurable. She tilted her hips towards him, and his next thrust felt infinitely better. She continued to meet his thrusts with her own, and quickly the pain began to fade. She felt the familiar buildup of tension when he moved his hands to grip her hips, moving faster and harder. He brought his lips down to her throat and bit down, it was all her body needed to be thrown off the edge. Her inner muscles clamped down on him as she screamed his name in ecstasy. He watched her beautiful body quake in pleasure underneath him, he couldn't hold back any longer. He came hard with one final thrust, his warm seed filling her.

He collapsed on top of her, heavy breathing the only sound in the giant master bedroom. Her fingers were drawing lazy designed on his back, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. Not wanting to crush her, he rolled over, but held onto her so that she was now on top of him. Digger moved his hands in slow circles on her lower back, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"That was pretty great Gemstone," Digger spoke, "But I have to say, I'm pretty disappointed."

Gem lifted her head from his chest to look at him, furrowing her eyebrows. No one had ever told her she was a terrible lay to her face.

Digger gave her a wicked grin before continuing. "Y'told me I should be afraid of the kink yer into. I don't know about ya, but that was pretty tame in my books."

A wide grin appeared on Gem's face when realization dawned on her. She slowly lifted her body up, sitting up on his lower abs. She ran her hands up and down his chest, before bringing both hands up to wrap around his throat. She applied more pressure and started to push down gently. His eyes lit up when he recognized what she was doing. Gem gave him a coy smile and raised an eyebrow before asking, "Wanna play a game?"


	4. Into the Fire

_A/N - Sorry for the delay! Just wanted to send out a special thank you to DJDragon1, angelicedg, Lycan Lover 411, Kate and the Guest who left reviews. Also thank you to all of those who added this story to their favorite/alert. Your support is appreciated!_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Into the Fire

 _Everyone around you has murdered someone, something sacred_

Gem looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and let out an audible sigh. She was trying in vain to cover up the many bruises and bite marks on her neck and chest. She chose an uncharacteristically conservative white blouse, knee length black pencil skirt and thigh high stockings to wear to her meeting. Her choice of dress helped cover most of the marks left by her bed-mate, but the noticeable hand print on her neck refused to hide. At least, after four coats of concealer and foundation, the bruise didn't stand out so much. She fixed the smudge of her eyeliner with her finger, and then turned to leave the bathroom.

She smiled softly when her eyes fell on Digger; face down, ass naked and snoring on her bed. She left him a note on her pillow, giving him her phone number and threatening him not to take anything. She didn't trust many people, but something about Digger made her feel like she could trust him. She had never felt safer than when she woke up earlier, his arms wrapped possessively around her. She tried not to think too much about the feelings he ignited in her. In her line of work, feelings meant weakness.

With that thought in mind, she left the bedroom without a backwards glance. She grabbed her purse and a protein shake from the fridge, then slipped on her favorite silver Jimmy Choos. She took the private elevator to the parking garbage and smiled brightly when the doors opened to reveal her baby. She was a big fan of the BBC TV show "Top Gear", when she saw this car, she begged J to buy her one. It was all she could talk about for months. Finally for her 18th birthday, J finally caved and bought her baby; a black Bugatti Veyron. Gem was pretty sure that the citizens of Blüdhaven heard her excited screams when J revealed the car to her. The car was expensive to maintain, and J warned her that she would have to work her "annoying little ass off" to pay for it. She didn't care, it was all worth it. She ran her fingers lovingly along the hood of the car before slipping into the plush leather interior. The roar of the engine gave her goosebumps every time she started the engine. She left the parking garage, and rocketed towards downtown Gotham.

While driving, her phone beeped, alerting her to a new text. She reached into her purse and grabbed her phone, seeing that she had received a text from an unknown number.

 _Found yer vibrator. Yer pretty trusting for a Gothamite_

Gem ignored the butterflies she felt when she realized it was Digger. She wrote back a quick reply while she was at a stop light.

 _I warned you about touching my things._

 _No, you said not to take anythin. You didn't saying anything about looking._

She laughed at his reply. Spoken like a true criminal. He had sent her another text before she could reply back to him.

 _Looks like yer vibrator died. I guess I could offer my services to ya in the meantime._

 _I have backups ;)_

 _Also dead_

She laughed again. He was persistent. She parked her car in an underground garage of an "abandoned" warehouse, before texting him back.

 _See you tonight?_

He replied back to her as she stepped out of her car and locked it. She glanced down at her phone one last time while walking to the elevator.

 _Ya can bet yer sweet ass ya will._

She couldn't hold back a smile as she put her phone back into her purse. She looked up and her face fell instantly when she recognized who was standing at the Elevator. Marco Moretti was a wiseguy, and Gem loathed him with every fibre of her being. He was slightly taller than her, had short dark spiky hair, and an awful orange tan. Marco was also a body builder, and it was great for intimidation, but what he had in muscle, he lacked in brains. It was common knowledge amongst the gang members that Marco had a thing for Gem, and even though she insulted him at every opportunity, he continued to pursue her.

"Welcome home, Princess," he greeted. Even the sound of his obnoxious voice made her want to punch him in the face.

She had no choice but to stop in front of him, as he was blocking the elevator call button with his enormous body. "I've told you a million times not to call me that, Guido," she huffed back. She folded her arms and popped out a hip, tapping her toes impatiently. "Get out of my way Roid Rage."

His smile didn't falter at her insults. "Joker is King, Harley is Queen…" he trailed off when Gem rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well if you're not the Princess, what are you then?" He goaded.

Gem thought for a moment before the idea struck her. She looked him in the eyes, a wicked smile forming on her lips. "I'm the Executioner, and I long for the day when J is done with you. I'll savour every moment when I rip your heart from your chest."

Marco's smile dropped and his eyes turned murderous, she stared back at him, completely unfazed. Before a violent outburst could occur, the elevator bell rang, and the doors opened to reveal Johnny Frost.

Frost raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the pair, and Gem beamed back at him. "I thought Boss gave you an assignment Marco?" Frost asked in a bored tone.

Gem stepped into the elevator with Frost and turned to Marco. "See you later Meat Bag." She winked at him as the elevator doors closed in Marco's beat red face. "Thanks for stepping in Frosty," she cooed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, letting a small smirk grace his lips.

Gem nudged his shoulder with hers. "Careful Frosty," she teased. "Your humanity is showing."

The doors opened, Frost motioning for Gem to leave first. She stepped off, nodding her head to the goons who were standing guard. She walked with purpose to the end of the hall towards J's office, walking in like she owned the place. Her heart warmed when she saw him standing over his desk, muttering to himself. He raised his gun before looking up, letting out a snarl of displeasure at being interrupted. Gem continued to walk towards his desk, not even flinching. It wasn't as if he hadn't shot at her before, she trusted her reflexes to be faster than his trigger finger.

The Joker lowered his gun, his serious face turning into a wide grin, showing off his silver grill. "Ah, there's my little Zodiac Killer," he purred.

Gem flopped herself down in one of the chairs in front of his desk giving him a brilliant smile. "Long night?" She questioned, noticing that he was only wearing his pinstriped purple pants. She knew J was an insomniac. He kept himself occupied with making bombs and planning crazy schemes. It seemed to be a pattern of his, the longer he went without sleep, the less clothing he wore.

He grunted, dismissing her question while searching for his discarded shirt. He buttoned up only three buttons of the black dress shirt, still leaving his pale tattooed chest exposed, then sat down. He looked her over, his eyes zeroing in on her throat and the large bruise she knew he could see. "Find a playmate did you?" He asked in a low growl.

"Yes, met him on the way home." Gem replied trying to keep the conversation light. J got overprotective sometimes, she didn't need him putting a bullet between Digger's eyes prematurely.

"And what does the young man think about your career choice?"

Gem snorted internally when J said "young man". She wasn't sure how old Digger was, but was sure he was early to mid 30s. "We didn't talk much," she replied with a smug smile.

J let out a loud laugh. His clowny laugh used to terrify her, but now she could tell the difference between his amused laugh and his murder laugh. "Tell me about L.A." He asked once his laughing subsided.

"You were right," Gem began. "Penguin was trying to make friends with some of the gangs there. He's got a shitload of new drugs waiting in Colombia. All he needs is access to a port of entry and hired guns to transport and he could flood the streets of Gotham with his product."

J nodded his head in understanding. "Since we have control of the east and south ports, our featherless friend thought he could go west without being noticed. Were you able to make contact with any of the leaders?"

Gem nodded her head. "All but one wanted nothing to do with Penguin. Too scared of you from what I understand."

The Joker ignored her blatant ego stroke. "And what did you do about the one who isn't afraid?"

"I'm sure if you _Google_ him later today, you'll see he has unfortunately been found dead in a hotel room. A case of autoerotic asphyxiation gone wrong, I suppose." She laughed darkly.

Joker raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "You made it look like an accident?"

"The people who needed to know understand it wasn't."

"Ah, my sweet little Gemini, I'm so glad I found you," he praised.

"I found you," she corrected. "Is that really all you wanted to talk about?" She was still annoyed that J has called a meeting on her day off.

His smile vanished, a serious look replacing it. He stared at her, a menacing look in his eyes. Gem was used to his moods swings. She stared back at him, knowing he was waiting for her to show any signs of discomfort. When he saw none, he smiled at her again, letting out a low laugh. "Angry that I tore you from your depraved fornicating?"

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "I wouldn't call it depraved, but he does have a wicked tongue."

J curled his lip in disgust. He opened one of his desk drawers, pulling out a manila folder and sliding it to her. "This is why I called you in on your day off, Sweet Cheeks."

Curiously, Gem opened the folder and her blood ran cold. She tried to reign in her emotions, as she stared at the photo of Digger. J was good at reading people, and any change in her demeanour would surely be noticed. She pretended to read the bio that was provided, but all she saw was 'George Harkness' 'Captain Boomerang' and '31'. "Is this my next target?" She asked, finally looking up at J.

He was scrutinizing her. He must have saw her surprised reaction when she saw his photo. He continued to gaze at her for a moment longer, before giving her another wide grin. If he suspected anything, he didn't say. "Oh no," J replied using his clowny voice. "This handsome piece is your new partner."

Gem blinked. "Partner?" She asked struggling to keep her voice from raising an octave.

"To replace the last one." J was now talking to her like she was 3. "You remember don't you? You got him killed after all."

Gem scoffed. "He was a liability, was going to get killed sooner or later anyways. You said I could be on my own for a bit."

"And you were. You went to L.A. all by yourself! My baby is all grown up," J pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I'm being serious J."

"So am I Sweet Cheeks. You are too important to be going out alone."

She deflated in her chair. Well at least he wasn't here to work for Penguin. She was about to ask J another question, when Frost walked into the office. J glanced at him and nodded. Frost walked back out and was replaced by another. Gem turned in her chair to see who the newcomer was. She felt her stomach clench when she gazed into the eyes of Digger, or Boomerang, or whoever the fuck he was. He didn't show any surprise or recognition when he looked at her. She had to admit the guy had one hell of a poker face. Gem glanced at J when he made a noise, and he gave her a look causing her to sigh.

She stood up from her chair, brushing the invisible dust from her skirt and turned to walk towards Digger. She gave him a sly smile as she openly checked him out. He was wearing a blue hoodie with 'Captain' writing across it, and a large overcoat. Her smile grew when she saw his hoodie was zipped up to his neck, in a poor attempt to hide the marks she had left on him earlier.

"Gemini Stone," she extended her hand.

He took her hand, his face still neutral. He ran his forefinger along the inside of her wrist, goosebumps ran up her arm as he did. "Cap'n Boomerang," he drawled. "But y'can call me Digger."

She removed her hand from his, and turned back to J, motioning for him to follow. From the look J was giving Digger, Gem could only assume that the Aussie was watching her ass sway as she walked. Was the moron trying to get himself killed? To his credit, he didn't try to shake J's hand, only nodded towards him and sat down. J continued to scowl at him, Gem cleared her throat trying to get J out of whatever murderous fantasy he was currently enveloped in. J turned his gazed towards Gem, his eyes falling on her neck once again. She could see the pieces of the puzzle falling into place in his eyes. He knew. She held her breath, not knowing how the madman would react.

"As you are already aware," J began scowl still firmly in place. "A war for Gotham's soul is about to begin." Gem frowned at him. What the hell was he talking about? She wasn't aware of any war. She was about to ask when he stopped her, pointing a finger in her direction. "A war that I have every intention of winning. You, my shiny little Gem, are going to have to step out of the shadows, and once that happens, there will be a big fat target on your back."

Gem stared back at The Joker, stunned. He had always been very clear with her from the beginning. No one could know who or what she was. She was to pretend to be the pretty rich girl J strung along for the ride. No one could know her true purpose. Now he wanted her to reveal herself?

"And you think I won't be able to handle having a target on my back, is that it?" She knew she was sounding like a spoiled child, but hadn't she proved herself to J enough times?

J rolled his jaw in annoyance, his eyes darkened. The look he gave her told her that if he could, he would have his hands wrapped around her neck right now. "You're going to show this Brat the finer points of being a criminal," J directed the statement towards Digger. "She's the perfect killing machine, and her interrogation techniques are unmatched." J licked his lips. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as if he was remembering something pleasant. He snapped his head back suddenly, "But she's absolute shit when it comes to the art of subtlety. She's loud, she's messy and oblivious to her surroundings."

Gem wanted interrupt, but she knew J was right. She had a lot more to learn if she was going to step into the spotlight with J and Harls. Gem remained quiet, getting lost in her thoughts as J continued to inform Digger of his purpose. She didn't want to hide her true self anymore. She wanted her name to invoke the same fear as The Joker did. She had never heard of Captain Boomerang before, but it was obvious J had. He wouldn't trust anyone but the best to teach or protect her. Maybe she should _Google_ him when she got home….

She blinked out of her thoughts realizing that both men had stopped talking and were now staring at her. She gave J an apologetic smile, having no clue what had been said.

"You done with your little tantrum?" J asked. Gem nodded. "Good. We're going to start simple. You'll attend tonight's meetings. Ask questions, give your input for anything that will require your expertise. Captain Kangaroo here is going to shadow you, find your vulnerabilities. You do not go anywhere without him. Do you understand?" He gave her a look that said this wasn't up for negotiations.

She raised her eyebrow at his last request. "You want him to live with me?"

"You've got enough rooms in your apartment," he replied dismissively. Gem nodded again. Maybe he didn't suspect anything between her and Digger. "Anthony will pick you up at 9, now get out of my sight."

Gem stood up immediately and began walking to the door. She opened it, feeling the Aussie close by. They were both stopped from leaving when The Joker's voice called out to them.

Gem turned slowly, J was laughing, and it was not his amused laugh. She held her breath as he placed his hand over his lips, the smile tattoo on his hand sending a shiver down her spine. J was pissed. "If you two are going to keep fucking," he began, his clowny voice low and menacing. "Do NOT let it interfere with my plans. Capiche?"

The Joker began laughing again, this time much louder, causing the hair on the back of Gem's neck to rise. She quickly grabbed Digger by the arm, pulling him out of the room before slamming the door shut. Just as the door shut there was a loud thud; it was the sound of a knife imbedding itself into the wood.

Digger looked at Gem in surprise. "Is he always like that?"

Gem snorted, leading Digger back down the hallway towards the elevator. "That was pretty tame actually. He knew about us. The fact that you're still breathing means that he must really appreciate your skills."

As they entered the elevator, Gem pushed the button for the garage. Digger gave her a sideways glance, "So y'own businesses eh?"

"Dealing drugs, illegal gambling rings and murder for hire is like a business," she responded, trying to keep a straight face. He gave a derisive snort. "What about you?" She shot back. "Mr. I'm here for a contract?"

"I am!" He defended, the pitch in his voice rising slightly. "It is a 6 month contract, stating I would be involved in murder and mayhem. It didn't say anything about training ya or keeping your fine ass alive."

Her stomach dropped when he mentioned it was only a 6 month deal. She quickly forced the feeling away, stepping out of the elevator. She walked towards her car, adding an extra sway in her hips, knowing he was watching her _fine ass_. She unlocked her car, turning her head to gauge his reaction. She was not disappointed. His mouth hung wide open as he ogled her _baby._ She laughed while walking to the driver side door. "Buckle up Cowboy; you're in for a hell of a ride."


	5. Wind It Up

_A/N_ Thank you again for the kind reviews and encouragement! xoxoxox

* * *

Chapter 5 - Wind It Up

 _I know he thinks you're fine and stuff, but does he know how to wind you up?_

The uncomfortable silence that filled the car was beginning to unnerve Gem. They had been driving through Gotham for the last 10 minutes and Digger had yet to say a word. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel absently, any noise was better than silence. She had glanced at him several times, noticing a deep frown on his face.

"Problem?" She finally asked, unable to stand the silence a moment longer.

He turned his face to look at her. "I can get y'out, but we gotta move fast," he finally spoke, his voice laced with concern.

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Excuse me? Get me out of what exactly?"

"I can get ya away from The Joker. Whatever he has over ya, it won't matter. I know people who can hide ya until this all blows over."

Gem took her eyes off the road to look at Digger. He was being completely serious. With an annoyed huff, she pulled the car over into an empty parking lot. "You're going to _save me_ from The Joker?" She repeated skeptically. "Do you have any idea what he would do to you if he found out about this insane idea of yours, _Captain_?"

"Don't worry about me darl', I can take care of myself."

Gem frowned. He didn't think she could take care of herself? Fuck that shit! "Get out," she hissed, opening her door and stepping out.

He growled deep in his chest, wrenching the door open. He stormed towards where she stood behind the car. "What's yer problem?" He demanded.

"You are!" She shouted back, shoving her finger into his chest. "You've known me for less than 24 hours, and seem to think that I'm in need of some knight in shining armor. I've got news for you buddy, I can save myself. What makes you even think I'm being coerced into working for J?"

"He's using ya!" He exclaimed. He slapped her finger away from his chest. "He makes you kill and torture."

"He doesn't make me do anything. I enjoy every second of it, and I'm good at it too. I am a weapon, a killer. Does that make you sick inside?" She was mocking him. "Does it make you squeamish to know that you willingly slept with a serial killer? That underneath this sweet little façade is a monster?"

Digger scoffed, ignoring her taunts. "Yer eyes give ya away, y' know that? Y'can dress that fit little body of yer up all sweet and innocent like, but I knew the second I looked into yer eyes. Yer a bad, bad girl Gem, but not a monster."

"You keep that in mind when you see my work."

Digger let out an angry sigh, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get through to her. "Y'don't have to live like this. Yer smart, young, beautiful. Y'can do anything."

It was Gem's turn to scoff. "I AM doing what I want. Since you don't seem to understand, I'm going to show you just how much saving I need. Hit me."

Digger's anger dissipated into confusion. "I'm not going to hit ya."

"Don't be such a pussy. Hit me," she sneered.

"Ya callin' me names isn't going to work darl'. I'm not going to hit ya. Not even to smack some sense into ya."

She rolled her eyes and let out a small huff. "How about a bet then? If you can land one single hit, I'll suck your cock."

Digger looked at her in surprise, then let out a small laugh. "It's gunna be hard to suck my cock with a broken jaw."

"You're pretty confident you'll actually be able to land that hit," she shot back.

"I'm not going to hit ya," he sighed.

"Did I mention that I don't have a gag reflex?" She asked with a confident smile.

She could see the punch to her stomach coming a mile away. She could also tell he was holding back, a lot. She easily dodged the attack, egging him on to try harder. "Come on _Captain_ ," she goaded. "You can do better than that."

He threw another punch, this time Gem blocked it with her arm. His surprise was evident. He wasn't expecting her to deflect the powerful jab. He continued to pursue her and she evaded every attack. While dodging one attack aimed at her face, he was successfully able to grab onto her arm. His triumphant smile was short lived when she gracefully twisted her arm and body out of his grasp. She held onto his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"How the fuck are ya so bloody fast in those shoes!" He exclaimed.

She giggled. "I have the best teachers," she replied, then bit down on his ear lobe before letting go. J had taught her to be prepared for any situation, and that included fighting in heels.

He quickly turned around and lunged at her, hoping to catch her off guard. She expected as much, and placed her hands on his shoulders, leap frogging over his tall frame. With a frustrated growl, he began to move faster and put more force behind his jabs.

Having too much fun, Gem noticed too late that Digger had been backing her towards a brick wall. J was right; she really was oblivious to her surroundings. Her eyes widened when her back hit the wall, and one of Diggers giant hands pinned her shoulder against it. He grinned at her as his other fist hurled towards her stomach. Without thought, Gem shifted her body out of its solid form, smirking when she heard the sickening crack of Diggers fist hitting the solid wall.

"Fuckin' Christ," he bellowed holding his now bleeding hand to his chest.

Her smirk faded away to a frown, realizing that her secret was now out. Gem remained as she was, waiting for Digger to fully understand what had just happened. Her eyes were cast down, afraid to see his reaction. She knew he was looking at her when she heard a sharp inhale of breath.

"I don't need to be saved," she said quietly, still refusing to look at him. "He can't hurt me. No one can hurt me really. J saved me. He saved me from my parents, from myself, from a life of mediocrity. He saw me for my potential. I'm not working for him because I have to, but because I want to."

Gem knew she had to look at him, but she was terrified of what she would see in his eyes. Would he be afraid? Or would he be disgusted that he had slept with an _abomination._ After Josh, she vowed that she would never let another lover know about her abilities. That kind of rejection hurt too this time she had no choice. Digger was her partner, trainer and protector for the next 6 months. She had no choice but to show him. Finally gathering her courage, she moved her gazed to his, surprised that his face held neither fright nor revulsion.

He was staring at her in amazement. "That is bloody incredible," he whispered in awe. "How can y'do that?"

Gem shrugged her shoulders, still self-conscious about the whole situation. "J says I'm a 'metahuman'. Still not sure what that means. The first time I shifted was when I was 13."

He lifted his bloodied hand and slowly brought it towards her. He stopped short, asking for permission with his eyes. She hesitated for a moment before nodding. He brought his hand forward, his eyes widening as they moved through her body as if she wasn't standing there in front of him.

Digger's hand moving through her spectral form was strange feeling. Gem had never felt anything like it. He was being gentle, curious even. She knew that if she was in solid form, her heart would be beating erratically.

"We're gunna have a lot of fun with this darl', he grinned, removing his hand. "Maybe y'can show me this little trick again, but without yer clothes on, yeah?" He gave her a suggestive wink.

She shifted back into solid form, giving him a cautious look. "You still want to have sex with me?" She was not convinced that he fully understood what was going on.

Digger gave her a confused look. "I thought we already discussed this Gemini. I didn't change my mind just cause y'can do things others can't."

Gem continued to stare at him in shock. He was telling the truth. He wasn't repulsed by her; in fact he still wanted to sleep with her. Not only that, but he had called her by name. Not some silly nickname, but her given name. She sound of her name coming from his lips made her heart soar. She wanted to hear it again. A mix of emotions hit her all at once, the strongest being overwhelming lust.

She moved a hand behind his head, lacing her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to meet her lips in a desperate kiss. He reacted instantly, pulling her body close to his. His bloodied hand went to the small of her back, neither caring about the bloodstains left behind. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, slipping into her mouth when she opened it to him. She moaned into his mouth and began to rub her body provocatively against his. She broke the kiss, nipping and licking at his jaw.

"We need to stop," he panted.

She smiled against his neck. "Why?"

He groaned as she began to suck at the hollow of his throat. "Cause I'm about to fuck ya against this wall."

Gem stopped and grinned at him. "A little exhibitionism never hurt anyone. And I did win the bet. You couldn't land a hit."

"You cheated," he growled back. He bent down slightly so he could pick her up.

"I never promised to fight fair." Gem pulled her skirt up to her hips, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He slammed her against the brick wall, his lips crashing against hers. He moved his hands up her thighs kneading the supple flesh, as her hands began to undo his belt. Her groaned into her mouth when her hand slid into his pants, wrapping around his erection. He twitched in her hand, getting harder by the second as she stroked him up and down. Her thighs squeezed his hips, trying to pull him even closer to her. Her body demanded more friction. He moved one hand to snake between her thighs, running his fingers over her soaked underwear. She squirmed at his touch, her hand clenching him tighter.

He broke the kiss and groaned against her throat. "Tell me what y'want Gem."

She let out a purr when two of his fingers slipped inside of her. "I want this," she replied, pulling his rock hard erection out. She wiggled her hips, trying to get closer to what she desired.

Digger pulled her underwear to the side, helping her guide his length to her opening. He groaned as she rubbed the tip of him along her hot, wet slit. Unwilling to wait any longer, he thrust himself inside her until his pelvis was flush against hers.

Gem closed her eyes a let out a low hiss. She was still sore from their previous encounters, not even 4 hours prior.

Noticing her discomfort, Digger withdrew and began to thrust slow and shallow into her. He leaned his forehead against hers, watching the grimace on her face slowly fade.

Her stomach flipped when she opened her eyes, and found herself gazing into his. He was being gentle with her, something she appreciated at first, but now she needed more. Gem pushed her hips hard against his, causing them both to moan simultaneously in appreciation.

"Harder," her request came out in a breathy moan.

He complied instantly, snapping his hips hard and fast against hers. Her back scraped roughly against the brick wall with every thrust. Her blouse was beginning to rip, and her back started to turn red in irritation. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered but him. The only thing she could be bothered to focus on was Digger. She was mesmerized by the way the muscles in his neck would contract and release with each powerful thrust. Gem was addicted to the smell of him, tobacco and spice. She wanted this moment to last, to memorize everything about him.

"Yer so fuckin' wet," he grunted. He moved one hand to his mouth, licking two fingers before unleashing them on Gem's clitoris. His fingers moved in fast circles, causing the girl to whimper in pleasure. "Ya close, Gemstone?" He asked voice thick with need.

She nodded her head, closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm build. Digger circled her clit faster, urging her to reach her peak. Gem cried out his name when the coil of pleasure burst inside her. Her inner walls began to spasm around Digger's cock, trying to pull him deeper inside of her. His rhythm became erratic, her orgasm pushing him over the edge. The Aussie let out a slew of curses, and leaned his head against Gem's sternum as he came hard inside of her.

They both stayed still for a long moment, trying to savor it. Digger was the first to recover, slowly slipping himself out of Gem, before righting her underwear. The young blonde let out a whine of indignation as he unwrapped her legs from around his hips, gently placing her feet back on the ground. He continued to pin her against the wall however, his lips trailing sweet kisses along her collar bone, up to her neck.

His fingers ran along the 'J' tattooed on her neck, and he let out a small sigh. "Did _he_ do this to ya or did you?" He asked, his eyes gazing into hers.

"It was part of the deal I made with him," she answered truthfully. She then smiled wryly up at him. "Why? What did you think it was before?"

He let out a small chuckle before answering. "I thought y'might have been one of them new age loons. Y'know with those crystals and shit?" Gem nodded in understanding. "Thought you spelled yer name with a J."

Gem let out a delightful giggle at his explanation. "I've never heard that one before. That's good! I like it."

She pulled her skirt down to its rightful place, as Digger pulled his pants back up. He grinned down at her, showing off his gold tooth, before placing a lingering kiss on her soft pink lips.

"Can y'walk?" He asked smugly.

Gem laughed and pushed him out of her way. She walked back to her car, a little more swagger in her step. Her back was scratched up from the wall, hair was a mess and her shirt and thighs were covered in Diggers blood. She had never felt more incredible. She let out a sigh of contentment as she slid back into the still running car.

"Well, now that we got that sorted," Digger remarked, climbing into the passenger seat. The grin on his lips was holding firm. "Why don't y'tell ol' Captain how y'got yerself into Joker's tangled web?"

She snorted at the mental image of J with eight legs. "My parents were scared of me." She pulled the car out of the parking lot, once again heading back to her apartment. "Mother thought performing a hysterectomy on an unsuspecting 15 year old would be the cure." She glared at Digger when he made a small clicking noise with his tongue and teeth. She didn't want or need his sympathy, she had moved on from the pain her story had once caused. "To her dismay, the illegal surgery did not cure a thing. My parents drugged me daily, trying to suppress my abilities. I needed out. I knew the Joker was the only one who could help me." A smile broke out when she fondly remember their first meeting. "It took me four months, but I had finally tracked him down."


	6. Poor Unfortunate Soul

_A/N I am so sorry! I promise I didn't mean to be away for this long! Life happens sometimes though, it's the worst! I will endeavor to be quicker with my updates. Anyways, thank you for the kind reviews and PM's. Your encouragement is appreciated! Shout out to: Laurafxox, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, Solstice7777, Lots of Sun, Blackrock singer, angelicedg, .2017, Kate, Lycan Lover 411, DJDragon1, and the Guests who have reviewed! Also, to answer your question Laurafxox, yes I plan to eventually write into the movie :)_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Poor Unfortunate Soul

 _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll_

 _5 years earlier..._

She stared blankly out the window, her fingers nervously playing with the bottom of her white pleated skirt. After months of searching, she had finally located Johnny Frost at a dirty strip club downtown. One of the perks of her new abilities was no longer needing to use doors. If Frost was surprised by her sudden appearance, his stony face didn't show it. It didn't take much begging on her part to convince Frost to set up a meeting with the Joker for her. After accepting a disposable cell phone from him, with specific instructions to keep it on at all times, he dismissed her with a vague 'we'll be in touch'.

Two days later she received a text, telling her a yellow cab would be picking her up outside her home at 2AM. She wasn't surprised he already knew where she lived, there was probably a tracking device in the burner phone.

The cab arrived promptly, but Gem hesitated to get in when saw the driver. His elbow was resting on the open window, two fingers holding a cigarette against his lips to take a long drag. He glanced over to her, his dull brown eyes brightening as he took her in. Gem internally shuttered when the man openly leered at her legs. She knew wearing a skirt was a bad idea.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she somehow knew this haggard looking man. His long grey hair was greasy and unkept. He had leathery skin with a yellow huge to it, that just screamed liver failure. He had a long jagged scar that started at the top of his left eyebrow, crossing his nose, down to the right cheek.

"Need a ride sweet thing?" The man asked. His voice was high pitched and nasally.

All of Gem's instincts were screaming at her to turn around and run back the safety of her bed. There was something off about this man and he made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Did Johnny send you?" She countered. She didn't want to show any fear, but she also wasn't about to get into a random cab without question.

The man grinned, showing off his rotting teeth. "Frost told me to pick someone up at this address. He didn't mention that it would be a sweet little thing."

Gem grimaced. She really didn't want to get anywhere near this dreadful man, but her desire to meet with the Joker trumped everything else. She straightened her spine and lifted her chin as she marched towards the cab.

She opened the door to sit behind the driver when he spoke again. "Sure you wanna sit back there Pretty? There's plenty of room up front with me." His voice was thick and suggestive, making Gem want to vomit.

"I'm fine back here," she replied in a firm tone. "Just take me to Johnny."

The man laughed, but did not say anything else as he began to drive away from her house and towards her unknown destiny. He drove them through the giant buildings in Midtown, crossing the bridge that lead to the Narrows.

The anticipation of meeting the infamous villain was making her heart race and palms sweaty. She got lost in her thoughts and began to wonder if this was how Ariel felt before making a deal with the sea witch Ursula. She snorted as she imagined the Joker singing to her, trying to convince her to 'sign the scroll'. She was jolted from her thoughts when the cab stopped abruptly in front of an rundown warehouse.

"Sure you want to go in there sweetheart?" The disgusting driver taunted. "We could have some fun together somewhere else."

Gem didn't even attempt to hide her contempt for him. Her lips curled and nose wrinkled in disgust. It did not escape her notice that the man gazed at her through the rear view mirror almost the entire trip. She quickly opened the door and scrambled out, slamming the door shut.

The man laughed as she stomped towards the worn building. "Where's my tip?" He teased as he turned off the vehicle and climbed out as well.

Gem quickly made her way towards the steel door, throwing it open, only to be stopped by two beastly men armed with assault rifles. The men looked almost identical, and Gem wondered if they were twins. They both had green eyes and buzzed haircuts. The only difference Gem could see was that the man on the left had a large scar on his upper lip.

"You must be Flotsam and Jetsam," Gem quipped, smirking at her own inside joke.

The man with the scar, who she dubbed Jetsam, grinned down at her, but said nothing. They parted slightly, allowing Gem to walk between them into the building.

The spacious building was filled with thousands of boxes, and smelled like a combination of mildew and gunpowder. She spotted Johnny walking down an iron set of stairs in the corner, which lead towards a glass encased office overlooking the whole warehouse. He looked quite sexy dressed in a black tailored suit, with red accents. She was about to walk towards him when she heard an indignant grunt behind her.

Turning slightly, she saw Flotsam and Jetsam restraining the cab driver. "I didn't touch her," he cried desperately. "Frost, I did what you asked. I brought the girl here in one piece."

"I can see that," came a terse reply. Gem jumped, but thankfully did not scream, from the sudden appearance of Frost beside her. Damn, the guy was as sneaky as a cat.

"Where's my money?"

"Boss wants to see you," Frost answered in a bored tone. "He wants to see the girl first, so you can wait here."

Gem couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on her lips when she watched the cab driver pale with fear. Fucking coward. She followed Jonny towards the stairs, swallowing her own fear. She was many things, but a coward she was not. Keeping her head high and steps even, she walked into the glass office with an air of confidence.

Her heart all but stopped when her eyes met his for the first time. They were dark and calculating, immediately sizing her up, his lips were pursed into a thin line. Her eyes moved up to glance and the 'damaged' tattoo on his forehead, then quickly down to take in the flashy purple suit he was wearing. She was surprised to discover that he looked much better in person than he did in the wanted posters hanging all over Gotham. His hair was no longer faded and stringy, but vibrant green and slicked back. His high cheekbones were fuller, she figured he must eat better when not locked up in Arkham.

The man was as intimidating as she thought he would be, but she refused to look away. She would not show weakness. The Joker continued to gaze at her silently, and Gem stood poise, waiting for him to make the first move.

A slow grin appeared on his face, making the hair on the back of her neck rise. He moved away from the paper piled desk, slowly walking towards her. He licked his lips as he circled her, a low growl coming from his chest. Gem forced herself not to squirm under his scrutiny, realizing that the alpha male was looking for her weaknesses. He circled her one more time, then stopped in front of her, dark eyes boring into hers.

"What do you have to offer?" He finally broke the silence. His voice was deeper than what she remembered from the videos of him aired by GCN.

"I need you…"

"Yes, I'm well aware you need something from me," he interrupted. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't need something. What I asked is, what do you have to offer me?" He rolled his head to one side, licking his lips as her continued to glare down at her.

"I-I'm set to inherit over $800 million," Gem stuttered. She closed her eyes momentarily, willing herself to remain calm.

"Money? That's all you got Sweet Cheeks?" he mocked.

Goosebumps erupted all over Gems body as she watched the Joker tilt his head back and laugh. It was a high pitched clowny laugh, which instantly made Gem uneasy.

The Joker cut off his laugh abruptly, his head snapping back up. "It's a shame really," he spoke again, his voice an octave higher than it was 10 seconds ago. "You were such a cute little thing."

Before Gem could comprehend the meaning behind his statement, the Joker had reached into his suit jacket for his gun. Gem let her instincts take over and phased her whole body into nothingness as the Joker pulled the trigger. She watched as if in slow motion as the bullet left the barrel of the revolver. She knew the bullet would have landed between her eyes, had she been a millisecond slower. Her eyes remained glued on the Clown Prince, watching his facial expressions as his understanding grew. The murderous frown turned into a gleeful smile, his eyes bright with mischief.

"Now this," his voice returning back to its original pitch, "is something I could use." He gave her a wide smile, baring his silver capped teeth.

"You could have just asked to see my powers," Gem replied hotly. She remained in her phantom form, unsure if the Joker would try to kill her again.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "But I needed to see how easy you are to kill. And you didn't disappoint, did ya?"

Gem bit her tongue, not wanting to say anything to antagonize unstable clown. She was pissed he had tried to kill her mere moments after meeting. But she also wasn't surprised. The Joker had a notorious reputation for being a 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of guy.

"Well now that we've cleared that up, what do you want?" He placed his revolver back into its holster, giving her a twisted smile. "You don't have to stay like that all night, Sweet Cheeks." He waved a hand at her, referring to her intangible state. "I promise not to try and kill you again tonight."

Gem gazed at him for a moment, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth or not. In the end she decided to believe him and slowly phased back into solid form. If they were going to work together, she had to learn to trust him, right?

"Just tonight?" She couldn't stop herself from the smartass reply. "Does that mean tomorrow you'll try and kill me?"

The Joker threw his head back and laughed. It was much deeper than his previous laugh, and although it still scared the living shit out of Gem, she didn't feel like she was in immediate danger.

"You're one smart cookie," he praised. "How about this then. I promise not to try and kill you, unless I deem it necessary for your own good. Hmm?"

He stared at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to agree that her own murder might be good for her health. She slowly nodded her head in agreement, deciding that she could always phase out if she ever got the impression he would act on his promise.

He happily clapped his hands together once, rubbing them together in anticipation. "So, who do you want me to kill?" He asked again.

Gem raised an eyebrow at his question. She never mentioned anything about murder to anyone, not even when she first found Frost. She then sent a grin to the Joker, matching his own menacing smile. Oh, he was good. He could read people like an open book. Perhaps he would be willing to teach her some of his tricks when this was all over?

"My parents," she finally responded.

The Joker rolled his eyes. "What 15 year old doesn't want their parents dead?" He muttered to himself, pacing around the small office.

Gem watched him silently as he paced, waiting for his interrogation to begin. He stopped his pacing abruptly, his eyes boring into hers. "What do you plan to do once they're dead?"

Gem blinked twice at his unexpected question. She had thought he would ask her why, or perhaps even try to convince her that she didn't really want them dead. "I was thinking of moving to Metropolis. I heard rumours that LexCorp is studying humans with special abilities." Her voice became quite and unsure as she continued to speak. "I want to learn more about what I am, how to control these abilities."

The Joker studied Gem, his fingers tapping his chin as he thought. He suddenly swung his arms out in a grandiose gesture. "What if I could show you how to control your abilities? Help you learn about what you are? Hmm?" His tone was almost mocking as began to circle her again like a shark. "What would you give me to not only remove your parents from your life, but to also give you new meaning, a purpose? I could give you the life you've only ever dreamed of. A life without judgement, without restrictions, one where you would be accepted and _loved_ for who you are. What would you give to have that?"

"Everything," her response was instantaneous. She would give anything and everything to have even a glimpse of the life he was describing. She knew that he was powerful enough to give it to her. But would he? Why would he be willing to give her all these things, just minutes after meeting. She had a strong feeling that he wasn't telling her everything.

He gave her a wide grin, baring his silver teeth, and stuck out his right hand towards her. "Then it looks like we have ourselves a deal, little Gemini."

A shiver ran down Gem's spine. She wasn't sure if it was from they way he said her name, or if it was because she had to shake his hand.

"Just like that?" She was skeptical that it could actually be this easy.

The Joker's eyes flashed in irritation, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Just like that, Sweet Cheeks." He wiggled his hand impatiently.

Not wanting to press her luck, Gem quickly stuck out her right hand to grasp his. She was surprised how warm his large hand was as she shook it firmly, still unsure of exactly what she had agreed to.

When she let go of his hand, she watched as the Joker brought his fingers to his mouth, letting out a loud whistle. Seconds later, the door opened revealing Johnny Frost. Gem wasn't even aware that he had left the office.

"Little Gemini here has agreed to join our club," The Joker announced. "Do we have the welcome package all set up?"

Gem frowned slightly. He spoke to Johnny as if he already knew this was going to happen. There was an evil glint in the Jokers eyes as he said 'welcome package' that made Gem's stomach drop. She had a feeling that whatever it was, it wouldn't certainly not make her feel welcome.

"All ready Boss," Frost replied.

Gem wondered if Johnny ever showed any type of emotion. His cool professionalism was slightly unnerving.

The Joker waved a hand at her, beckoning her to follow as he left the office. Gem took a silent deep breath a quickly followed him. She didn't notice anything different about the warehouse as she walked down the stairs, too focused on trying to not fall down the stairs due to her stiletto heels.

Gem's blood ran cold when she made it to the last step and finally looked up. A chair was now placed in the centre of the warehouse, then man who had brought her was also duct taped to said chair. Sweat had gathered on his forehead as he desperately tried to wiggle himself free. Flotsam and Jetsam were standing on either side of him, each with a hand on one of the man's shoulders, preventing any further struggle. Gem glanced towards the Joker, who was grinning at the cabbie like a kid in a candy store.

The Joker strode towards the bound man, ripping off the duct tape from his mouth when he stood before him.

"Please Boss," the man pleaded. "I never touched her, I promise. I mean sure, I thought about it, but I didn't follow through. I was good." The man's pathetic attempts for mercy seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, because the Joker had began to hum to himself.

The man let out a woeful cry when the Joker flicked out a knife from one of his many pockets, and began to run the blade softly against the cab driver's face.

"Hush now," the Joker cooed. "I ain't gunna kill ya." Gem noticed that his accent had become thicker than when they were negotiating earlier in the office. He was also speaking at a higher pitch. Curious.

"You're not?" The teary eyed man asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" The Joker responded indignantly. He removed the knife from his face, placing it back into his pocket. The man let of a sigh of relief when the Joker walked away from him.

Fool. Gem didn't know the Joker that well, but she knew enough about him to know that no one escaped his wrath.

Gem stared into the Jokers eyes as he prowled back towards her. The sinking feeling in her stomach was almost overwhelming, as understanding dawned on her. _HE_ wasn't going to kill him, but he was still going to die.

"She's going to do it."


End file.
